The King in the North
by Hershel Greene
Summary: Several short stories, involving the life of Robb, and his family. Updates will come on a whim, and won't be constant. Read Review, Follow, Favorite, you won't regret it :) Some chapters will have a humorous tone, others serious, some sad, and some happy/romantic.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Just a little something I thought of last night, and pieced it together real quick, thanks for trying it, and reading.

* * *

"My lords, my lords. Here is what I say to these two kings..." Started the Greatjon, walking to the center of the hall, twisting around slowly as he viewed the court of lords. He spit to the floor, spit to the Iron Throne. The hall gave a round of applause and a few laughs, Robb however listened intently to the large man in front of him. "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine, from some flowery seat in the south? What do they know of the wall, or the Wolfswood. Even their gods are wrong!" He spat to the south, smiling afterward. The hall gave more laughs and cheers.

"Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bowed to, and now the dragons are dead." He said, drawing his sword from it's scabbard, a shinging sound coming from the metal on metal reaction. "There sits the only king I mean to bend my knew to." He said, turning around and kneeling to Robb, his sword pointed at the Lord of the North. "The King in the North!" He yelled, waiting for a reaction from any of the councils participants. Robb's face remained humbled, as he stood from his chair next to his dining table.

"I'll have peace on those terms. They can keep their red castle, and their iron chair too." Another Northern lord roared to the audience, also drawing his sword, and kneeling to Robb. "The King in the North." He stated, and gave a nod to his King.

Theon stood to his feet, gaining Robb's attention. "Am I your brother? Now and always?" He asked, resting a hand on his sword.

"Now and always." Robb confirmed, a smile graced Theon's lips with Robb's words.

"My sword is yours, in victory and defeat." He said, kneeling in between the other two lords. "From this day, until my last day."

"The King in the North!" Jon Umber bellowed, a cold breath flying from his mouth. "The King in the North!" The rest of the lords cheered in unison. They dropped to their knees, and drew their swords all the same, throwing their drinks down to be the first on the ground. "The King in the North, The King in the North!" They continued, a smile made of mostly shock forming on Robb's lips. He turned to see his mother, who gave him a loving smile back, accepting his coronation as king.

* * *

It was an admirable thing of them all to do, make Robb king, and Robb loved it, at first. At the beginning of battles, and at the end, and every time in between they cheered it. He swelled with pride every time they mentioned it, until now. It got to the point where Robb almost regretted becoming king, for the soul reason of not wanting to hear his lords yell the same thing over and over.

A morning had begun with Robb taking a walk through his camps, having small chats with soldiers and lords alike. He made his way to a lake, and a man leaning a hand against the tree as a stream flowed from under him. "Soldier, let's not relieve ourselves this close to the lake, okay." Robb demanded more than asked. The man-at-arms turned to see his king, quickly hidding his parts with his hands.

"Sorry my king, I just had to go really bad." He apologized, buttoning his pants up.

"It's okay, lets not let it happen aga-" Robb was interupted by a chorus of cheering.

"The King in the North!" Jon Umber and a host of thousands of soldiers stood behind him with their swords at the ready. "The King in the North!" They roared together, shaking their weapons at the lone man by the tree. "The King in the North!" They yelled once more, and charged them man-at-arms. He took flight, kicking the dirt and grass up behind him as he ran for help.

"Wait! Stop!" Robb yelled to his soldiers, earning their attention immediately. "Leave him alone, he didn't do anything worthy of a killing." Robb protested, frowning to his men.

Their eyes met the floor, and they dispersed reluctantly. "The King in the North..." They groaned, trudging away through the muddy ground. Robb rolled his eyes to them, and left for his tent.

* * *

Back at his tent, at the hour of night, he had Talisa waiting on his bed, clothed in a green dress trimmed with white. "Robb, I'm waiting." She tempted him, kicking her legs freely at the edge of the bed.

"I can see that." He said, walking slowly up to her side, and sitting next to her on the bed. "And you will wait no longer." He teased, taking his hand up to her shoulder, sliding part of her dress off.

"The king in the North." He heard the words whispered from outside his tent.

"Did you hear something?" He asked his wife, the Queen.

"Nope." She said quickly, placing her hands on his chest, rubbing them over his muscled body.

He shrugged, and continued undressing his wife. He let another arm of her dress fall. He heard the same whisper again. "The King in the North." It had a hint of a familiar voice in it.

"There! Did you hear it!" Robb yelled, bolting up from the bed, and looking around in his tent.

"No, I didn't hear a thing, now come back to bed." She demanded, patting a spot on their brown furred bed.

"I could have sworn I heard something." He said cautiously, squinting his eyes around the tent. She patted the bed again, looking impatient. "Fine." He gave in, and took his seat next to her.

She grabbed the sides of his bearded face, kissing him lightly on the lips. He returned the chaste kiss, and closed his eyes as she did. He thought he heard movement besides his or his wife's in the tent, but he paid no mind to it, and instead focused on the feel of his wife's lips. They parted their kiss, smiling at each other, and opening up their eyes. "The King in the North!" Jon Umber roared with several other lords inside the tent with him. The sound scared Robb, he hopped back to the edge of the bed, and his eyes opened wide.

"What are you doing in my tent?" He asked, covering his shirtless body with a cover.

"The King in the North!" Jon Umber answered, yelling blindly with the rest of his host. "The King in the North!" They followed in his yell.

"Get out now!" Robb yelled, pointing a finger to the tent's opening.

They gave a puppy dog look again, and trotted out of the tent. "The King in the North..." They said in a sad tone as they exited.

"Damn, they never leave me alone." Robb groaned, folding his arms over his chest.

* * *

Robb had taken the next morning to have a bath in the washing lake. The lake was abandoned of any other users, so only the king could attend to it. Robb gave a small smile, and slowly submerged himself in the lake, sighing with relief as the cool water calmed him. Robb traced his hands over his body, giving himself a thorough washing, and smiling to himself as he let the peace sink in. The birds chirping their songs around the trees. The full-leaved trees giving a large amount of shade to the location. And the water calmly rocked from left to right in the water, making small peaceful waves.

"Peace at last." Robb hummed to himself, closed his eyes and let the cool water fill his warm and stressed self.

"Blub blub blub blub blub." He heard the water let bubbles escape the surface, popping at the top of the lake. He eyed it for a second, wondering what could have made the bubbled, but he paid no mind to it. "Blub blub blub blub blub!" More bubbles surfaced all around him, almost shaking the ground around the water. He opened his eyes, fearing a sea monster to rise from the small lake he stood in. But all that rose was a Greatjon, naked and cheering the same motto. "The King in the North! The King in the North!" More lords surfaced around him, also bearing no clothes.

Their hair soaked and sticking to their faces, drops of water shooting from their lips as they screamed. "The King in the North!" Robb examined the Greatjon's chest, seeing the small gray hairs cut to a design. The design engraved in hairs on his chest was letters, it read, _"I Love TKITN."_ Robb's face lost any expression, and he simply walked past them and made his way back to the camp, wrapping a fur around his body.

* * *

Robb was at his war table, discussing plans for a siege of Casterly Rock. He traced his hands around the map as he described the battle plan. "Okay, we could make our way around the Crag and come down from-"

"The King in the North!" Umber interrupted him, slamming a fist on the war table.

"That's all good and well my lord, but we need a plan." Robb protested, shaking his head to the large man.

"The... King... in... the... North." Jon slowly said to his king, squinting his eyes at him, trying to get his five worded point across.

"I don't get it, you're as bad as Hodor now." Robb threw his arms in the air, and started pacing the length of the war table.

"The King in the North!" More soldiers cheered, their eyes smiling and mouths open.

"That's it! The next time someone says that, they're getting beheaded! You all understand me?" Robb screamed, stomping a foot on the ground and slamming his hands on the table. "Yes?" He asked, looking between his overly-loyal followers. They all gave single nods and slowly departed the room. "And how is it you guys come out of nowhere, you guys are all pretty sneaky, I'll give you that." Robb complimented them, earning a few smiles. A man opened his mouth, as if he'd yell the chant, but Robb eyed him a death stare and shook his head. The man backed off and left the tent.

* * *

At the feast for Edmure and Roslin, Robb twisted a silver utensil in his hands, playing with it as he waited for the feast to end. His soldiers haven't uttered the words since he last told them to keep quiet, and he regretted it. He didn't know how good it made him feel until it was gone, and he frowned as he remembered the good times. He chuckled to himself, thinking of Jon Umber and how he was always there to save the day with a chant, but Jon wasn't at this feast, he was in a room down the hall, eating separately.

Lord Walder clapped his hands to the room, gaining silence. "My King, I owe you a gift, since I haven't shown you the hospitality you deserve." He said, chuckling lightly, and eying Robb's wife who sat alone at a dinner table.

A son of Walder Frey walked up behind Talisa, a knife in his hands, Robb reached out to her but wouldn't have made it in time. Thankfully someone else did. Jon Umber dropped from the ceiling, cracking the stone under him with a large thud. He stared menacingly at the Frey and gripped his throat with a single hand, and rose him several feet in the air. "The King in the North!" Umber yelled, and a stream of yellow liquid trailed down the Frey's leg and out of his pants. Umber squeezed the Frey's neck like it was a grape, popping a red and chunky fleshy blood. The Frey's head now decapitated, rolled around on the floor.

Talisa looked to Jon Umber, who gave her a small smile and then looked to Walder. "The King in the North!" He yelled, shaking his arms violently. His voice alerted the rest of Robb's men to their swords, they got up and started slicing anyone who was a Frey, or wore the Frey banner. The doors blasted open, the hinges breaking and wood panels flying in the air. Robb's wolf and several Northmen pooled into the hall, biting and slicing at their enemies.

Robb still wasn't sure what was happening, but he knew it was treachery. He turned his attention to Walder Frey, seeing him cower and shriveling in his chair. Robb stood next to the Greatjon, and uttered a phrase. "The King in the North." Robb said, drawing his sword, along Jon Umber, who smiled at Robb's words.

"The King in the North!" Umber cheered, charging Frey with Robb at his side. They lunged their swords at the Lord Frey, piercing him in his traitors chest.

Robb heard a yell come from Catelyn. "Robb!" She wailed, pointing at Roose Bolton who ran for cover.

Robb stepped toward him, but was cut off by Umber, who place a hand on Robb's chest. "The King in the North." Umber said, taking leaps that spanned several meters, and taking to the air when he was close enough. He tackled Roose to the floor, and raised his hands high in the air. Roose hesitated, covering his face in fear and shame. Several musicians took crossbows from a hidden location and raised them to Robb's head from above. Umber noticed and made use of Roose's living body.

Umber took Bolton by the shoulders and flung him to the ledge above Walder's dining table, smashing into the band. The Greatjon walked to the supports under the ledge as a massacre of Freys ensued around him, and smashed them both with his hands. The wooden walkway came crumbling down, timbers cracking and creaking as it fell, the occupants landed in front of Umber's feet. "The King... In the North." He said to them, as they looked up in fear. He pulled a greatsword from the ground, laying next to a dead Frey. He cocked it to the right and over his head as if it was a club, and with a single swipe sliced through the last of the traitors.

Talisa, Catelyn, and a new guest walked up to Robb and Umber with a grungy looking man behind her. Arya tread around and past the dead enemies and looked up to Robb. "Robb!" She screamed, tears pouring from her eyes as she jumped up to him. He grabbed onto her and gave the same reaction, lightly crying and laughing to her.

"It's good to see you too Arya." Talisa wrapped her arm around Robb's, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Arya narrowed her eyebrows for a second, but then understood who the woman was.

"I suppose you're my sister now." Arya grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess you'll do." She said, turning to her mother to give her the same hug.

"You must be..." A strong, tall, and scarred man said to Robb. Robb noticed him to be the Hound, and realized he must be why Arya made it here safely.

"The King in the North." Jon Umber answered, wiping blood from his hands. And with that, Robb was finally glad to hear the words, the words that saved his life, his family. Robb embraced his most loyal bannerman in a strong armed hug, smiling to the old man. Robb would never doubt it again, he was truly the King in the North.

* * *

**Note:** So please, tell me how you liked it or not, and if you thought it was funny or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** So, I have decided to put my one-shots concerning RobbxTalisa on here, instead of making them a one-shot of their own. It will follow after my last one, and picks up a day after. This one isn't as good as the last, though I hope you'll enjoy it, and I hope you get the references to some stuff and people. Also, in response to Carrie's question: Yes, I do take requests. Though if you are requesting a story with RobbxTalisa, I have some planned, one after the war and will be a little dark, and one during it that will focus more on them and their relationship. But, of course, all requests and questions are encouraged. :)

* * *

"After last night's betrayal, I think we should move fast on Casterly Rock, lest Tywin Lannister catch wind of our affairs." Robb stated, his hands resting on the table and supporting his weight, as he scanned a map of Westeros vividly. "With Stannis failing the siege of King's Landing, and losing most of his force to the Blackwater, we should move fast for King's Landing as well. After Casterly Rock falls, we move to the capital, and mount that lemon-head of Joffrey's on a pike."

Talisa walked into the war-room tent, catching the attention of all the lords of Robb's court. She rested a hand on her baby-bump, smiling at Robb, and ignoring the rest of the Northmen around him. "My queen." The Greatjon said, smiling to Talisa, who gave him the same gesture. "Court's done with boys! Get the hell out of here!" Jon Umber bellowed, throwing his hands to the tent opening, and pushing several others lords outside, smiling to Robb and Talisa as he did so.

Robb chuckled at Jon's antics, and moved around the table to see his wife. He took her hands in his, holding them tenderly and with passion, he caressed them.

Robb let go of her hands, and moved to feel the surface of her stomach, wanting to feel movement from his future son. "You won't be able to feel much until he's grown more." Talisa said, resting her own hands atop Robb's.

Robb nodded to her, and tried lowering his hands. He moved to the end of her dress, rubbing through it and gliding his hands along her legs. She closed her eyes in peace, and let him finish his innocent exploration of her body, until she heard a voice come from behind her. "The King in the South..." The Greatjon nodded, his head poking out from the side of the tent, smiling at his King and Queen.

"Umber! I like you, but don't push it!" Robb yelled to his bannerman, receiving a bow and quick escape. "What did he mean by King in the South?" Robb asked, cocking his head at his wife, and thinking on the earlier stated words. She raised her hands to be in his view, and pointed downward to her area, and he understood. "Oh... okay." He gave a quick chuckle, and turned her around to leave by his side. "Let's prepare for another journey. We're marching to Casterly Rock." He placed a hand around her hip, and walked her through the camp, until he got back to their tent.

* * *

Robb rode at the side of his army's column, observing their faces and readiness for the upcoming siege of Casterly Rock. They looked tired, after all, it had been months of marching back and forth, battle-to-battle, non-stop fighting; They needed something to be cheered up.

Robb himself wasn't one for giving speeches, regardless his men were inspired by him, but he thought he'd try his hand at one this time. "The war's almost over! Soon you can return to your families! Just bleed with me this last time my fellow Northmen!" His voice was groggy, and hoarse, as he was just as tired from the forced march. A few of his men gave a smile, but most looked for a second and continued their deathly tired march across the road and field. _Hm... maybe I could use a little rest, myself._

Robb noticed his wife come riding up to his side, with her personal guard following close behind. "How are things, my king?" She asked in her polite and usual sweet tone, giving a loving smile as she combed his handsome features over with her pretty brown eyes.

"Not too good. It appears we'll have to stop for a break soon. Although, if we stop, we give Tywin Lannister more time to follow us and learn of our plans." Robb muttered, his head bobbing loosely in a slow and drowsy manner.

"Hm... mayhaps I sing them a song? Increase their morale, heighten spirits, and pep them up." She inquired, smirking at her husband, waiting for a response.

"Can you sing well?" He asked, chuckling after he spoke, though she didn't take it as an insult.

"Humph. If you don't want to hear my voice, then maybe I should leave." She toyed, trying to turn her horse away with the reins.

He darted his hand out to her, gripping the horse's saddle and reins tight. "I can't guarantee the soldiers won't laugh." He admitted, half serious, and half joking.

"If they do, then their king will behead them." She said, smiling in a playful way.

Though it made Robb think to the time he had to take Rickard Karstark's head, if only he had obeyed Robb's orders, then he could have kept it on his shoulders. Hopefully she wasn't serious, because Robb couldn't kill half his army if they laughed at her; That would be tyrannical. _I pray to the God's they treat her kindly._

She cleared her throat and gave another smile to Robb before beginning. The soldiers heard her break of silence, and watched her as they marched, waiting for another speech or something worthy of note. "Northern men the winters shutter. Southern flags in North winds flutter." Her voice vibrating peacefully and at a calm steady pace. The soldiers' faces were of shock and a confused pleasure, for they didn't know a woman could have a voice such as Talisa's.

"To arms." She cooed in a quiet voice, pointing and looking down to the soldiers, giving them their line for the song.

They yelled out in response, cheering loud and proud. "To arms!"

"To arms." She said again, pointing down to them, now that they got the rhythm.

"To arms!" Soldiers yelled, clapping their hands together to start a beat that matched the way she sand and the tempo of the particular ode.

"To arms." She said a third time, louder and seeing Robb's own face and how he thought of her singing. His mouth dropped open, looking like a imbecile. She shook her head at him mockingly, and tapped under his jaw to close his gaping mouth.

"To arms!" They began rasping their armored hands against their metal mail dresses, or plate armor, and other leather armors; Making up a motley band of Northmen.

"For Robb." She chimed, drawing her horse closer to her husband, their horses almost touching. "Smash them back your fierce defiance. Stomp upon the cursed alliance." And repeated the same chant as before, with the six "To arms." Three from her, and three screams from the men.

One of Talisa's personal guard rode up beside the pair of monarchs, Robb and herself. They recognized the man as the new Lord of the Dreadfort, ever since the traitor Roose Bolton was killed and his lands forfeited to Robb to do with as he pleased. Robb had gave it to this man; This man was a cousin to Roose, a distant and mostly unknown and unheard-of man. Michael Bolton, though he was not as much a flayer as the late lord Bolton, but more a singer.

"I'll take the rest, my Queen." He gave a quick bow on his horse, and rode ahead of his King and Queen. His long dirty-blond hair shaking as his horse galloped along the path. He was a much nicer man than Roose, and a much better singer. He began in a more romantic and smooth tone than most men have, though it was a pleasing sound to hear. "Advance the flag of Robb! Hurrah! Hurrah! For King Robb's land we take our stand, and live or die for Robb!" Soldiers had now, with the effort of Robb, Talisa, and Michael, cheered up. They clapped, stomped, and chanted in a unified effort. Their faces lit up with smiles, making the usual look of such grizzled Northmen turn into a more innocent face; Now they seemed to be a band of merry bards, or even peaceful Silent Sisters.

"To arms! To arms! And conquer peace for Robb!" They continued under the lead of Michael Bolton, laughing like children.

Talisa jerked her head away from Robb and the army, pointing to a separate route, so they could have time to talk alone. They horsed themselves away, being followed from afar by their combined personal guards, made up of Northmen and Riverlanders alike. They heard Michael continue his rhyme and song, smiling and trotting away until they could no longer hear him. "Shoulder pressing close to shoulder, let the odds make each heart bolder! To arms! To arms! To arms! For Robb!"

Talisa and Robb gave a few loud laughs, as they could no longer hear their army's loud bellowing and chants. "That was some singing back there, my lady." He acknowledged, eying his wife up and down on her horse.

Her dress was made of the finest silks that could be produced in the Riverlands, with colors such as blues and purples, that oddly but splendidly matched her dark hair. Her long sleeve openings slacked at the side of the horse. She rode, resting a hand on the small bump on her stomach, that was Eddard, and another hand on the horse's reins. "You didn't think I could do it." She brought to his attention, looking away from him as if it hurt her.

"No, but I was wrong. You have an amazing voice, Talisa. Know that." He reached out for her hand, lightly holding it, rubbing her skinny fingers with his thicker and stronger ones.

"I know." She smirked, and slowly broke her gaze from him, smiling ahead at the many trees and flowers that populated the beauty of The Riverlands.

* * *

After a while of riding, they came to a pair of people in the distance, and had long since told their guards to go back with the army. "What's going on over there?" She asked, picking up the horse's speed to a slow gallop. Robb followed, squinting his eyes at the far people, who seemed to be arguing with each other.

Robb recognized one of the voices to be his sister's, Arya. "Arya! What are you doing this far away from the army?" Robb called out, galloping along with his wife until he made it to his sister, and The Hound.

"I was having my dog dig some ditches... you know, for exercise." She said, stuffing her face with a handful of berries and other fruits, until her cheeks were puffed out and finally chomping the abundance of food down her throat.

"I'm not your dog!" The Hound spat, leaning against the shovel and looking up to Arya, sitting on a log with her bowls of food.

"Pipe down! Or I won't feed you." Arya returned, dropping some of her fruit into a wooden bowl, a set of letters inked onto the thing; Reading: _The Hound_. She slide the bowl over the a tuft of grass next to the grave-like hole he stood in.

He swiped the food from the ground, and gobbled it up. "I'm still not your damn dog." He grumbled, stuffing his face, the same as Arya did.

"You like to make all of those analogies about dogs, so I figured, you might as well eat like one." Arya shrugged, looking up to Talisa who smiled at her.

"Yeah, well maybe you get some pig next time... I love pig." Robb thought he saw him give a flash of a smile, at the thought of eating pig, but it quickly vanished.

"Maybe I clean out the trough later, or give you the pig shit from their pin."

"Arya!" Talisa yelled in surprise, not liking her choice of words.

"I'm sorry." Arya moaned, rolling her eyes and sitting up from her log.

Robb leaned from his horse to Talisa, turning her face to his by cupping her cheeks, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling away from her, she giggled and gave a sly smile. "What was that for?"

"You'll be a great mother." Was his answer, staring lovingly back at his wife.

Arya broke the silence with a groan. "Ew... That's nasty." Robb and Talisa laughed in response.

"That'll be you soon little-wolf." Sandor added, trying to climb out of the pit he dug.

"Shut up, and get back in!" She pushed him back, letting him fall hard on the deep dirt grave he dug. "See ya later gravedigger!" She yelled to The Hound, laughing maniacally as she walked to Robb, who got down to help her onto his horse.

He grabbed her and quickly threw her onto his horse, letting her saddle it and take the reins. "Make room, Arya." He said, trying to climb onto the horse.

"No, you've been riding all day, lazy." She spurred the horse, and turned it to ride back with the army.

"Talisa... my love?" He asked her without actually saying if he could climb on her horse.

"She's right, Robb. You could use the exercise." Talisa turned and rode off with Arya, laughing along with her.

The Hound made it to his feet, and gave an awkward stare to Robb. "Hey." Robb said, glancing at The Hound, then looking back to his wife and sister make off with his horse. "Can you carry me?" Robb asked, near the point in tiredness he felt he'd fall over from exhaustion.

"Depends... you got any chickens with your army? I love chicken." The Hound asked, rolling his tongue around his mouth in a dying hunger.

"You get me back to my army, and you can have all of our chickens. I'll even name you master of chickens." Robb struck a deal, smiling to The Hound.

"Hop on." He quickly said, clapping his hands together in joy, and licking his bearded lips. The Hound turned around, and let Robb climb onto his back, awkwardly, he carried him back to his army.

* * *

**Note: **It's not supposed to be as funny as the last, at least in my opinion it isn't. And, it won't be that funny at all, if you don't get the reference of who Michael Bolton is. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review, anything helps and makes me smile. :D


End file.
